This invention relates to washers that are used in the roofing trade, and further, to combinations of washers and securing members used in this trade. These washers are typically employed in fastening insulation to a roof deck. The washers receive a securing member, such as a threaded screw, through an opening in the washer. The securing member fastens the washer to the roof deck.
Securing members and washers are often packaged in a partially assembled form in which the securing member is inserted within an opening in the washer. By pre-assembling the components, the end user, such as a roofing contractor, does not have to undertake the assembly. This provides a savings in labor costs to the end user, who would otherwise have to pay laborers to assemble hundreds, and possibly thousands, of components per job.
In any event, the assembly of the components is merely shifted to another party, who may be the manufacturer. During assembly of the components, the securing member is aligned so that its axis is substantially perpendicular to the washer. The opening in the washer is provided with a thread engaging-portion that enters the threads of the securing member. The securing member is then threaded through the opening in the washer. To assemble the components, the securing member is screwed into the washer. Since the securing member must be completely screwed into the washer, or at least screwed in enough to avoid separation of the parts, assembling each combination consumes a substantial amount of time. Since thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of components are produced by the manufacturer, this aspect of assembly is enormously time consuming and drives up production costs. Also, this arrangement provides no means of preventing back out of the securing member.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a washer used in fastening insulation to a roof deck. The washer is secured to the deck by a securing member received through an opening in the washer. The securing member used with the washer has a threaded shaft and a head which has a cross sectional area greater than the cross sectional area of the opening of the washer. The washer is provided with a body having a top surface, a thickness dimension, and bottom surface having a substantially planar region. The body is further provided with an opening sized to permit a securing member to pass therethrough. More than one finger is positioned around the opening on the bottom surface of the body. The fingers extend away from the bottom surface, the fingers being positioned around the opening and having at least a portion that extends over the opening. The fingers may be angled in towards the opening. In another embodiment, each finger of the plurality of fingers is provided with an opposing finger, that is, a finger positioned directly across the opening. In yet another embodiment, the fingers may extend substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface of the washer. Nibs may then be provided on the distal ends of the fingers. The nibs are positioned in towards the opening, and at least a portion of the nibs extend over the opening. Embodiments having three fingers, four fingers, or any number of fingers found to be acceptable can be produced. Embodiments having two fingers are also possible. The width of the fingers can be increased to traverse a larger segment of the perimeter of the opening.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is, in combination, a washer and a securing member received in an opening provided in the washer. The washer is provided with a body having a top surface, a thickness dimension, and bottom surface having a substantially planar region, the body further provided with an opening sized to permit a securing member to pass therethrough. A plurality of flexible fingers are positioned around the opening on the bottom side of the body. The fingers extend away from the bottom surface, the fingers being positioned about the opening and having at least a portion that engage the securing member as it passes the fingers. The fingers may be angled inward towards the opening, or if the nib arrangement as described is provided, then at least a portion of the nibs extend over the opening.
The securing member has a shaft that is threaded over at least a portion of the shaft length. The shaft further is provided with a head attached to one end of the shaft. The head, which has a cross sectional area greater than the cross sectional area of the opening, is provided with a groove or bore on its upper surface to allow engagement of the securing member with a tool that will be used in rotating the securing member into a secured position within a roofing deck.
When the securing member is moved through the opening, it will engage the fingers. With this arrangement, the securing member can be pushed through the opening, and through the fingers, which provides for a relatively easy-to-assemble securing member and washer combination. Further, the fingers (or nibs) engage the shaft of the securing member, such as by extending into the space between adjacent threads. When the fingers are engaged with the securing member, back-out of the securing member, that is, travel of the securing member in the direction opposite the direction it traveled when it was inserted, is prevented, since the fingers provide interference to movement of the screw in the direction of backout.
xe2x80x9cExtend[s] over the openingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cextending over the openingxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to the engagement of the fingers with a virtual object having substantially the same cross sectional area as the opening. That is, a virtual object can be imagined having a volume defined by the cross sectional area of the opening and the distance (i.e., length) from the opening. As the distance from the opening is lengthened, the virtual object contacts the fingers as it moves past them. Thus, when it is said that the fingers, nibs, etc. (or a portion thereof) xe2x80x9cextend[s] over the openingxe2x80x9d, they enter the space taken up by the virtual object.
When the embodiment calls for a securing member in combination with the washer, the fingers engage the securing member as the securing member moves past the fingers.